1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to marine accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to a frame system for use on boats capable of supporting one or more tarpaulins to protect the boat when not in use.
2. Description of Prior Art
Boats in general, and sailboats in particular, are typically removed from the water at the end of the boating season and stored on dry land. Many boats are stored outside, and thus are exposed to the weather. To prevent excess environmental exposure, boats may be covered by one or more tarpaulins, or they may be shrink-wrapped with a polyvinyl or other suitable material. Both methods have their deficiencies. Because the top sides of boats tend to have an irregular configuration extending upward from their decks, with various rails, stanchions, cockpits, seating areas, and in the case of sailboats, masts, spars, rigging, and the like, placing tarpaulins thereupon is difficult, with coverage often incomplete because of the irregularities. While shrink-wrapping boats tends to overcome some of the issues arising with the irregular top sides of boats, it creates its own problems. First, shrink-wrapping is substantially more expensive than using tarpaulins, and removal of a shrink-wrap cover to begin the boating season tends to destroy the cover, thus necessitating a new, expensive cover at the end of each season. Additionally, shrink-wrap covers limit the amount of airflow under the cover, which could increase the chance for the growth of mold and mildew. A shrink-wrap cover may also limit access to the boat under the cover. The use of tarpaulins is also compromised by the irregular topsides of the boat. In most instances, both in the use of tarpaulins and shrink-wrap, in an effort to compensate for this irregularity an ad hoc frame is constructed of lumber or other materials which are found at hand for this purpose. In most instances these frames do not provide a sufficiently uniform surface to adequately compensate for the irregular structure of the boat's topsides. Additionally, most of these frames are not reusable and may used for only a single season.
There is thus demonstrated the need for a system that may be reused for multiple seasons and that overcomes the difficulties associated with the irregularities of the upper decks of boats, while allowing for the use of relatively inexpensive, reusable, and breathable tarpaulins.
It is thus an object of the present invention to present a frame system to be placed onto the deck of a boat capable of supporting one or more tarpaulins or shrink-wrap.
It is a further object of the present invention to present a frame system to be placed onto the deck of a boat that can be easily assembled and disassembled.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a frame system to be placed onto the deck of a boat that is easily customizable to the size and configuration of the boat.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a frame system to be placed onto the deck of a boat that is comprised of multiple standard components.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a frame system to be placed onto the deck of a boat that is sturdy.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a frame system to be placed onto the deck of a boat that does not mar the deck surface.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a frame system to be placed onto the deck of a boat that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a frame system to be placed onto the deck of a boat that is simple to use.
Other objects of the present invention will be readily apparent from the description that follows.